Baseball and softball bats, hereinafter referred to simply as “baseball bats” or “bats”, are today typically made solely from aluminum alloys, or aluminum alloys in combination with composite materials (hybrid bats), or most recently solely from composite materials (with the exception of solid wooden bats for the Major Leagues). Such bats are tubular (hollow inside) in construction in order to meet the weight requirements of the end user, have a cylindrical handle portion for gripping, a cylindrical barrel portion for hitting, and a tapered mid-section connecting the handle and barrel portions. Traditionally, such bats have generally had a constant radial stiffness along their barrel portion length, measuring the radial stiffness along the barrel wall as independent annular segments of the barrel wall at any location along the barrel wall length.
When aluminum alloys initially replaced wooden bats in most bat categories, the original aluminum bats were formed as a single member, that is, they were made in a unitary manner as a single-walled aluminum tube for the handle, taper, and barrel portions. Such bats are often called single-wall aluminum bats and were known to improve performance relative to wooden bats as defined by increased hit distance. More recently (in the mid 1990's), improvements in bat design largely concentrated on further improving bat performance. This was accomplished primarily by thinning the barrel wall of the single wall bat frame, and adding inner or internal, and or outer or external, secondary members extending along the entire barrel length. These members are often referred to respectively as inserts or sleeves; while the main member is often referred to as a body, shell or frame. Such bats are often called double-wall bats or multi-walled bats in the case of more than two walls resulting from two or more secondary members.
Such double walled and multi-walled tubular bats generally obtained improved performance in terms of hitting distance by reason of the improved elastic deflection that is characteristic of a multilayer barrel wall. The efficient batting of a ball is maximized by minimizing plastic deformation, both within the bat and within the ball. Ideally, during the collision, the barrel wall of the bat should not deform beyond its elastic limit. Use of a multi-wall two or more member construction along the entire barrel length allows the barrel portion of the bat to elastically deflect or flex more upon ball impact which propels the ball faster and further than prior art single wall bats.
The scientific principle governing improved bat performance is bending theory. When a ball impacts a bat it has kinetic energy that must be absorbed by the bat in order to stop the ball. The bat stores most of this energy by flexing. The ball as well deforms. After the ball is stopped, the bat returns the energy it has stored by rebounding and sending the ball back towards where it came from. The more the bat barrel or striking portion deforms upon ball impact without failing (denting or breaking) or experiencing plastic deformation, the lower the energy loss and the greater the energy returned to the ball from the bat as the tubular bat barrel portion impacted returns to its original shape.
To allow the bat barrel portion to deform, requires lowering the radial stiffness of the barrel portion. The prior art double walled and multi-walled tubular bats have traditionally accomplished this by thinning the main member of the barrel portion and adding thin secondary member insert(s) and/or sleeve(s) which are not bonded to the main member, but which generally extend throughout the full length of the barrel portion. Such inserts and sleeves are not coupled to the barrel wall portion of the frame, and these two contacting components may slide with respect to each other in the same manner as leafs within a leaf spring. The resultant lowered radial stiffness along the barrel portion length permits the barrel wall to deflect elastically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,398 to Eggiman is an example of a multiwalled bat that discloses use of a frame and internal insert of constant thickness running full length of the barrel portion of the bat in a double-wall construction.
Other similar bat designs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,917 to Uke which discloses a two member bat of thermoplastic and composite materials and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,095 to Easton which discloses a two member bat consisting of an external metal tube and an internal composite sleeve bonded to the inside of the external metal tube and running full length of the barrel portion of the bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,034 discloses a polymer composite second tubular member running throughout the full length of the barrel portion of the bat with the members joined at the ends only of the barrel portion with the balance of the composite member freely movable relative to the primary member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,440,017 and 6,612,945 to Anderson also disclose two member bats with an outer sleeve and inner shell of constant thickness running full length of the barrel portion. Other references include U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,828 to Pitzenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,760 to Higginbotham; U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,836B1 to Mizuno, and U.S. Patent Pub. 2001/0094882 A1 to Clauzin.
In all the prior art multi-walled tubular bats cited so far, the bat secondary member, or insert, extends along the entire frame barrel length, have constant diameters and thickness resulting in uniform cross-sectional geometry along the secondary member length. Also, the bat members are not joined, except at their ends, in order to reduce radial stiffness of the barrel portion to improve bat performance. Also, in all cases, the radial stiffness of the barrel portion is uniform or constant full length of the barrel portion of the bats.
While the prior art single member, and more particularly, double-walled and multi-walled tubular bats have demonstrated improved performance as claimed, various regulatory bodies have raised safety concerns regarding improved performance bats and thus, some have established maximum performance standards for various categories of baseball bats under their jurisdiction. As a result, manufacturers of baseball bats are required to pass various controlled laboratory tests, such as, bbf (batted ball performance), bbs (batted ball speed), etc. Further, for a given bat category (eg. slowpitch softball), there may be two or more regulatory bodies each of which may establish a different standard. Further, any of the regulatory bodies may change their standard from time to time. Such new or changed or varying regulations are extremely problematic, costly, and disruptive for both manufacturers and players.
It is not generally desirable to lower the performance of a bat by simply increasing the thickness of the barrel wall of one or more of the barrel members along its full length. Lowering the performance of the bat by merely increasing the wall thickness can increase weight such that the finished bat weight standard or objective is exceeded. On the other hand, it is desirable to increase the wall thickness only in the sweetspot, or mid region, of the barrel portion of the bat without significantly increasing the weight.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple, low cost invention to vary, e.g. decrease, bat performance of tubular bats in a controlled manner, in order to meet lowered or changed bat performance standard requirements without significantly increasing or departing from standard bat weight. Further, in conjunction with causing a decrease in batting performance it would be desirable to improve another bat characteristic such as “sweetspot” size.
The sweet spot of a bat is generally the portion of the barrel which, with when struck by the ball, provides maximum batting performance. It is the location on the barrel at which the collision occurs with maximum efficiency and with the transmission of minimum vibration through the handle to the hands of a user. While highly subjective, many players would accept that the sweet spot portion on the bat has a dimension of approximately 2 inches, possibly up to 4 inches, in length and is located generally midway along the barrel portion. It is highly desirable to provide improved bats with a predetermined maximum allowable bat performance and a larger sweetspot region than bats of the prior art. This is one of the primary objectives of the present invention. Further, multi-wall bats of the present invention with inventive secondary members with non-uniform cross-sections along their length provide a vibration free soft feel and produce unique sounds upon contact with a ball.
U.S. published patent application No. 2005/0070384 with patent application filed Sep. 29, 2003, by the inventors of the current application, addresses the larger sweetspot region objective by varying radial stiffness along the barrel length by adding a stiffener, or by changing fibre properties along the barrel length, or by thickening the barrel wall generally in the area of the sweetspot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,038 issued to Fritzke filed Jan. 21, 2004 also addresses this objective. The Fritzke '038 reference purports to achieve an improved sweet spot characteristic by providing a secondary member, located either inside or outside the barrel of a standard frame, wherein the secondary member has a constant outside diameter with an internal wall whose thickness increases while proceeding from its ends inwardly towards the opposing ends. Generally, this thickening is shown to increase to a maximum around the mid-portion of the length of the secondary member. In one figure, FIG. 12, this thickness is shown to partially decrease around the mid-portion of the length of the secondary member, providing two laterally placed regions of maximum thickness on either side of the mid-portion.
While the present inventor's earlier publication and the Fritzke patent represent different means of achieving an enlarged sweet spot of a baseball bat, the present invention includes other means to achieve the same result plus additional benefits regarding performance, feel and sound. Field testing has repeatedly shown that a “soft” feel upon ball impact and/or a “pleasing” sound are both player perceptions which are often favoured by the player over absolute performance as measured by hit distance.